Learning the Unknown
by BrandyLautner94
Summary: Brandy faces some unknown problems please read and see how she learns the unknown. :D Embry and OC


Learning the Unknown

"How can he be in love with HER child?" I screamed as I paced around the small kitchen that was in Embry's, one of my best friends, house. I heard Paul let out a heavy sigh. I turned to him as I watched Christ, my best girlfriend and Paul's girlfriend, hit him on the hand.

"Bran, chill he's not in LOVE with her, he's just very protective of her." Sam told me as he sat down in the chair next to his wife Emily. I sighed and shook my head. I know what love is I can see it in his eyes.

"Brandy, when he imprinted on Renesmee he just became like a big brother to her. Nothing more nothing less." Quil said as he wrapped his arm around May. Ugh do all these guys have to show off their girlfriends like they do; it's like they are mocking me and laughing at me, because I'm in love with a guy who loves a girl who is married to a vampire, and he has imprinted on her baby girl. I groaned and ran to Embry's room in tears. I opened the door to his room and laid on his bed and cried. I cried about loving two guys at once, one will love me all day every day and the other is busy helping Bella with her baby.

"Bran, are you okay?" Embry asked as he walked into his room. I sighed and grabbed a handful of his covers. I felt the bed sink under me and felt his werewolf heat radiate off of him. I turned over and looked up at my best friend and one of the guys I'm in love with and this is one of the many reason why I'm in love with him, he can make me feel better by doing anything, and he would do anything to make me feel better. I placed my head into his lap and he placed his hand on my arm. I grabbed his hand and interlaced our figures.

"Why am I like this?" I asked Embry as I looked up at him.

"Like what Brandy in love, trust me I know how it feels." He said as he kissed my hand. I closed my eyes and took in his sweet scent. Embry had this way with me that he could just send me to heaven and let me stay there in paradise forever. I sighed again and I felt my heart shift to a new place. Embry was the now only thing floating around in the sea of my heart. It was him who I was _REALLY_ in love with. Jacob was just a lust factor, but Embry he _IS_ my everything he's my world, my life, and my heart.

"Embry can I ask you something?" I asked him as I sat up and grabbed his hand into a tighter grip.

"Anything, Bran."

"Can you explain to me what really happens when you boys imprint?" I asked him as I looked him in the eyes. He smiled.

"Yes I can let's just go tell everyone that you're okay and you can stay the night if you want and we can talk." Embry said as smiled back at me. I smiled and lend in towards him and left a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Bran muffin are you okay?" Christi called as Embry and I walked into the kitchen I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm better I'm staying the night so call me in the morning." I told her as I hugged her and watched everyone leave. I turned to Embry when the door closed and I watched as he poured some hot tea into a mug and he handed it to me. I smiled at him.

"Thank you Emmy." I said as we walked into the living room. I watched as Embry sat down and placed his mug down. Embry is everything a girl could ask for. His tan skin, built body, and warm body heat was only the icing on the cake. Embry is protective over anyone he loves and cares for; he'll do anything to make you happy. He'll go out of his way just for you, he's a true gentleman.

"So where do you want me to start?" Embry asked me with a smile.

"Well Jake told that when you imprint it's like gravity isn't holding you to earth it's whoever you imprinted on. That's all I really know, but what I want to know is that is imprinting always just a protective thing or can be love also?" I asked as looked him in the eyes.

"It can be protective or love or both. It changes with every wolf and every imprintie." Embry told me.

"Really? I have you imprinted Emmy?" I asked as I looked at him, this is the one question that is going to break my heart if he says yes.

"Yes, Bran I have and it's an unbelievable feeling, it feels amazing. The feeling you get when you see that person, when you hear them speak, when they say your name, when they touch you. It gives you this rush to just let loose and love the person more." Embry told me, I smiled as I watched his face turn to compete bliss.

"Who is Emmy Bear?" I asked as I inched closer to him, he stopped and I swear if a smile could kill he's would have killed me, it was beautiful to see him in pure bliss like this it was amazing.

"You." That simple word eased from his mouth like gold. I did a double take I was in pure shock.

"Me, you imprinted on me?" I asked. "I'm not imprint worthy." I added as I stared at him.

"Brandy you are worthy of anything and you are worthy of my heart." Embry said as he lend towards me and placed his lips on mine. I slid closer to him and wrapped my arms around his neck and grabbed a hand full of his thick, dark hair and began to kiss him back. His arms snaked their way around my waist as his tounge slide across my bottom lip. I smiled and granted him access. Our tounge fought for domaince, but Embry soon won. I let go of his lips as I felt his breath linger over my face. I opened my eyes and smiled up at him. Embry smiled down at me and kissed my forehead. I let go of his hair and lead my head in his lap and began to drift to sleep.


End file.
